


Don't Ask Me

by Zig_Zag_F1



Series: You Love Him [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Cute?, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Laughter, Lighthearted, M/M, No Angst, Silly, Some kind of preestablished relationship, Swearing, Whispering, no explicit sex, yeah I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: Alex has to think fast to avoid accidentally letting something slip.





	Don't Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the song You Love Him by Brighten made me want to write things based on each line so here I am. You don't have to listen to the song though, or read the fics in order.
> 
> This is line 15, if anyone cares to know.

_"What do I do when I'm walking around town and people ask [what I'm] doing..."_

"You're pretty late," Lando observed that morning, straightening up from tying his shoelaces. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, I know," Alex answered apologetically. "Sorry, I slept in." _Well, that's true._

"Cheater!" Lando gently smacked him on the shoulder and Alex laughed. 

"Yeah, I know, I know, man, I'm sorry!" He insisted, fending off Lando's repeated light smacks. 

They made their way down the sidewalk at a light jog, making their way into a rhythm as they continued in the routine they had established by now even in the few times they had gone running together. It had started as an agreement to make sure everything stayed friendly and had become a weekly thing now. It had just been a few weeks, but already it was a habit for Alex. He tried to focus on the pattern of his feet hitting the ground and the feeling of the morning air. 

Lando's earphones were in his ears but clearly not on because his voice was, for once, not abnormally shouty when he asked Alex, "So, what was so big last night that you overslept?" And he wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly. 

Alex was caught off guard;he'd been trying to clear his mind and now it was really and truly blank. "Oh, uh. Nothing, I was just tired." 

But the pause was too obvious to fool Lando, who pointed at him accusingly. "Aha! I knew there was something."

"No, I just couldn't remember, that's all," Alex insisted defensively. He was not convincing enough, and he knew it the instant the words left his mouth.

Lando laughed outright. "Ooooh! You can't even remember, must've been pretty damn drunk! Now I have to know. Come on, were you out clubbing?"

Alex fumbled for an answer, but he found none except a very unhelpful and defensive, "No, no!" _Come on, think, _he told himself. _Think of something better than that._ "Um, well," he continued, "I did have a couple drinks, but that's all."

"Uh huh," Lando teased, and Alex turned fast enough to see him wink. He sighed and tried to focus on his feet again. Lando shook his head and turned on his music. It was so loud Alex could hear it as well. He breathed a different sigh, this time with relief, and he took it as a cue to turn on his own music and also to think of some better excuses in case the topic came up again. 

But as it turned out, thinking of excuses made him think of what actually happened, and he found it hard to shake the replay from his mind as he ran next to Lando. He had been clubbing, at least for a while, that was true, so he could just stick to that. Yeah. He would stick to that, and just try to hint that there was more. But maybe if he hinted Lando would never let it go and he'd have to hear about it forever. Internally he groaned. 

_Should've come up with something good before I got here. _

Then he laughed at himself. As if he'd had time to do that. _Or room in my brain to think about that, actually. _He almost smirked to himself, but somehow he kept it inside. _Yeah, I was a little busy to be coming up with something to tell Lando on top of all of it. _

He made a mental note to do better next time, but he simultaneously mocked himself for believing that he would actually be able to remember next time either. _If there is a next time that ends up going similarly. __Well, I hope there is._

He pushed aside another smile that threatened to give Lando more material as he considered the possibility. _Well, we can't go back to that club anyway. But that was fun. _He pictured George with his cocktail glass raised and that deadly serious look on his face and the way he cracked into laughter after hardly any provocation, and this time, a tiny smile escaped. Luckily though, Lando was looking away. 

*****************************************************************

_The night before:_

The bartender handed George a drink and he glanced at Alex suspiciously. "What the fuck did you order for me?"

Alex, who had already had a bit to drink at home, immediately failed to keep a straight face and broke into laughter, making George even more suspicious. He sniffed the drink and then glared at Alex even harder, but he was clearly trying not to laugh as well. "Seriously? Seriously?" He plopped the cocktail down in front of Alex.

Alex just kept laughing. George flicked his ear and he protested loudly. "Owwww! Stoppppp!"

George shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's what I get for going to the loo and leaving you out here for a moment."

"Exactly," Alex agreed, taking another sip of his beer. "But not to worry, I got you a beer as well." He smiled sweetly and slid it across the counter to George, who managed to catch it before it tipped over. He lifted it to his lips and took a long swig. 

"Don't worry, I'll drink the cocktail too," he said after he swallowed. But the slow wink he gave Alex implied something mischievous was also going around in his head, and it gave Alex a chill. He could guess what it was, and while he hadn't intended for the cocktail to be anything other than a joke, he was now a little curious. 

Alex took another drink as George sidled up next to him. Yeah, he had to go for a run with Lando tomorrow, but he wasn't going to get super drunk. He didn't even like being drunk. But here, while he had a week off, he decided he could have a few anyway. George had agreed, and they'd decided to go out for just a bit to a club a few towns over and hope no one recognized them. So far, so good. 

George looked at Alex and then to the cocktail. "You know, I don't even like rum," he commented. "And neither do you."

Alex looked at him innocently. George put his arm around him and leaned close to whisper, almost in his ear, "Are you trying to suggest something?"

Alex shivered a little, but even though it gave him away, he blinked at George with feigned ignorance. "Hmm?"

George put his lips right against Alex's ear this time, whispering straight into it. "We both know what that drink is called."

Alex's breath caught in his throat and his heart rate picked up wildly and he glanced at George, who had drawn back and was looking at him smugly. When their eyes met, George winked again, slow and drawn out, and Alex caught his hand without meaning to. He let go almost immediately and looked around nervously, but the place was dark and very loud and no one was looking at them. George put his arm around Alex again and ran his hand up and down his arm gently before leaning into him just a little bit and resting his head on Alex's for just two seconds. Alex smiled at him and George smiled back. Alex thought he looked insanely handsome in the purplish dancing lights of the club. 

"You look good," George said into his ear as if he could read what Alex was thinking. 

"So do you," Alex murmured, blatantly eyeing the silver jacket George was wearing. He realized he so rarely saw George in anything but team clothing and it was nice. George seemed to think the same, he thought, because he kept turning around to see George looking at him when he thought he wouldn't notice. 

Suddenly, three girls who were very obviously drunk appeared next to the bar, shouting and jostling and shrieking with laughter. At first, they were looking for the bartender, but then one of them spotted George. 

"Heeeyy!" She exclaimed, leaning over towards him. "Aren't you famous or something? Don't I know you?" The other girls followed her, crowding up a little to George. George took a step back and the girls spotted Alex. "You look familiar too!" 

Alex's heart sank and he wanted to run away, but George had a hand on his shoulder. George had a sneaky look in his eyes though, and before Alex could say anything, George spoke up. "Well, I'm not famous, but thank you anyway," he said, bowing exaggeratedly. "But," he continued, hand still on Alex's shoulder, "He's famous. He's a member of BTS!" 

Alex might've fallen off his barstool if George's hand hadn't still been on his shoulder. He was torn between dying of embarrassment and actual hysterical laughter. _Fucking George, always something with him!_

He expected the girls to mock them or be angry, but instead, they squealed so loudly he was afraid other people might start to gather. But all they got were a few looks from people who obviously assumed it was just more drunken shenanigans. "OMG!" One girl yelled. "Isn't that a super famous Japanese band?"

George clearly was just going along with things at this point. "Yeah!" He said, hiding a smile behind his hand. 

"Ooooooh! Can we take a picture?? Picture! Picture!" They clamored, cell phones coming out of their pockets. Dutifully, and trying not to crack up into laughter, Alex took some selfies with them. But an idea formed in his head too and he suddenly announced loudly, "Yeah, but he's lying! He was a producer for One Direction!" 

"WHAT???" The girls squealed, turning immediately to rush at George. Alex caught the middle finger George flashed at him for just a second before the girls were crowding him instead. "Picture with you too! Picture!"

"I'll take it for you," Alex said helpfully, smothering another attack of laughter. George glared at him. The phones were all dumped in front of Alex and he took pictures with all of them one by one, the girls slinking up close to George and clearly invading his personal space. _Serves you right,_ Alex snickered to himself. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe we ran into you like that!" Gushed one girl, clinging a little too long and too close to George as he broke away. "Oh my god, you're so cute."

George tried his best to smile in his media way as they continued giggling and comparing pictures. He reached over Alex and took the cocktail he'd set aside earlier and started downing it. Alex snickered at him and George grinned back, shaking his head again and setting the glass down only half-empty. 

"I think we should go. Why don't you call us a ride?" he whispered, fingers trailing down Alex's side to his hip lightly before pulling a step back and waving the bartender over and paying for drinks. Alex nodded and opened his phone. 

Moments later, they were outside in the night air, laughing uncontrollably and stumbling into the back seat of the car. The ride back to Alex's house wasn't far, but they couldn't look at each other without breaking into laughter again, so they tried not to, even though George tangled his fingers into Alex's below the seat where the driver couldn't see. 

They stumbled into the kitchen and the laughter let loose completely, Alex falling against the counter and George sitting down at the table suddenly and they laughed until they couldn't anymore, partially over the events and partially because of the alcohol. Eventually, as the laughter subsided, they found themselves on the couch, smiling against each other's lips and alternately laughing and making out. 

"You fool," Alex burst out in between kisses. "BTS is fucking Korean! I don't even look Korean!"

George collapsed backwards against the couch pillows, laughing hysterically. "And I look like a music producer to you?"

Alex leaned his head on George's shoulder and laughed some more with him, wiping the tears from all the laughter on George's shirt. George didn't seem to notice. "And if they post pictures, that will be the most hilarious thing ever!"

Another round of laughter consumed both of them until they both lay breathless, hearts pounding, gasping for air between giggles. George put his arm around Alex and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead and down to his ear where he whispered, "I didn't forget about the cocktail though."

Alex's heart pounded even more than it already was as he looked at George, but he didn't say anything.

George looked at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing his neck. "Do you want to try that?"

"Yeah, might as well," Alex breathed, bringing George up to kiss him again. "Wasn't thinking of that when I ordered the cocktail, I was just trying to be funny and see if you remembered what they called that in the US."

"Tie Me to the Bedpost?" George asked, and Alex felt an internal flutter. George leaned over to whisper in his ear again. "Yeah, kinda hard to forget that one. Especially when it's coming from you."

Alex panted a little and his fingers tightened into George's back. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," George answered, still in his ear. "So, shall I tie you to the bedpost like you suggested?"

"I don't have a bedpost," Alex answered, tongue in cheek.

George rolled his eyes. "Technicality. Don't ruin the moment."

Alex's breath hitched as George leaned close, searching his face. "It's worth a try," he whispered into George's ear this time. George made a small sound that definitely cemented that conclusion in Alex's mind. They kissed again, making out casually, hands everywhere, and then George grinned and pulled him off the couch and towards the bedroom.

****************************

_The next morning:_

Alex pushed away the memories of the night before very quickly, afraid that if he didn't, certain things would become obvious and that would hardly be helpful right now, especially since he wanted to make sure Lando didn't think anything was up. Instead, he forced his focus back to his running, pushing himself. 

It seemed like a long time before they reached the end of their course and paused, panting. Lando pulled out his headphones and slumped down on a park bench, taking a long drink of water. Alex sat down next to him and followed suit, not realizing until then how thirsty he felt. Lando pulled out his phone and started skimming through Instagram, not seeming to be paying much attention to the screen, but scrolling through anyway. Alex took his phone out as well and there was a text from George. He made sure to tilt it away from Lando as he read it, and he was glad he did even though it was entirely made up of emojis. 

😘🧶😜, it said. _Well, that would be hard to explain._

😜👍😘, Alex texted back quickly. 

Lando looked up suddenly and Alex was startled and hastily turned off his phone screen, but Lando was looking at him oddly. 

"What?" Alex demanded. 

Lando started to chuckle almost incredulously as he wordlessly handed his phone to Alex. Alex looked at the screen. 

It was a picture of him and the girls from the night before, and when he swiped, there was a picture of George and the girls as well. "_F1 drivers mistaken for members of BTS and One Direction while at a club in UK," _the caption to the instagram post read, followed by a lot of laughing and crying faces. Alex checked to see who had posted it and it was an F1 fanpage. Who knew how they found it, but clearly they had. Alex was scared for a about a second and then realized everything was fine. It was all fine. Everyone would be laughing, and no one would care that he and George went clubbing together. Of course they would, everyone knew they were friends. 

Alex just let himself loose to laugh again, remembering again how ridiculous the whole thing had been. Lando was still laughing, staring again at the pictures when Alex handed the phone back. 

"How the fuck?" Lando managed after several minutes. 

"It was George," was all Alex could get out in return. "They were so drunk, it was so funny."

Lando shook his head in disbelief once he was over his laughing fit and could breathe again. "Clearly I need to go out with you two more often," he said admiringly. "How come that never happens when I'm there?"

"Guess you just haven't come out on the right night," Alex shrugged. 

"Fuck, you guys have way too much fun without me," Lando complained as they stood up to head back. 

_You have no idea, _Alex almost said, but he stopped himself and just said nothing. _Whew. That would not go over well. No fucking way am I telling him about anything else. _

"So what else did you guys do?" Lando asked, glancing at him as they started to run back. 

Alex groaned internally. _Fuck, here we go again. _"Oh nothing," he said aloud, hoping that this time he sounded more convincing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Literally never written anything that silly or attemptedly humorous either. So yeah! Comments appreciated!
> 
> And yes, Tie Me to the Bedpost is a real cocktail and you can easily find the recipe online.
> 
> Normal things, for the love of god do not show this to anyone or post anywhere or etc. It's fictional and not meant to be serious.


End file.
